Pirate Wave
by Kohana92
Summary: Kagome loved sailing the sea with her father as captain of a ship and their crew, but one day InuYasha's crew decides to invade their ship and Kagome is the only one left alive! InuYasha chose the wrong person to mess with...will he kill her or spare her?
1. Captured

A/N Hi guys! This is one of my first fanfics so I hope you like it!!! This is Rated PGfor Inu's potty mouth ^_^ well actually its not really bad...but trust me it'll get worse lol. Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer-*sigh* sadly I don't own InuYasha....(  
  
Italic text-Thoughts Bold text- yelling like really um...loud  
  
Chapter 1-Captured  
  
Kagome let the ocean breeze sway through her hair as she closed her eyes and inhaled the salty fragrant of the sea. She had wavy black hair that flowed a little past her shoulders that she wore down, and brown eyes that lit up like fireflies whenever she was happy.  
  
Her white and blue sailor dress blew in the wind. Ever since her mom died, she sailed the seas with her father, who was the captain. She lived on the sea, it was her home, and she loved it. She was 16, and her father said that she could choose what she wanted to do with her life. She could give it all up: the dangers and risks of losing her life maybe by falling overboard or even...being captured by pirates. She fantasized about these things all day...how exciting it would be, how dangerous and adventurous! The fact was, she was terrified...she feared about it every single day, but for some strange reason she didn't even understand, she chose to stay. She loved her father too much. He would be torn if she left him like that. Her and her father had a good relationship. He was always there with her supporting everything she did, and always believed in her. They were basically all they had in their family, so if one was gone, so was the other. She loved him, he loved her. They loved each other.  
  
She was snapped out of her trance when she saw something in the distance. It looked like a small dot, but looked like it was coming their way, fast. She squinted her eyes only to then see a black flag with a skull on it. Her eyes suddenly snapped open in realization. She rushed from her perch to tell the others. "Father! There is another ship coming this way!" she yelled frantically. "I really really really, hope that my eyes are wrong and they aren't pirates!!" she thought. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. "Prepare the cannons!" her father yelled. Everyone did as they were told as quickly as possible. Kagome even thought that they looked like a cartoon how fast they were going. "Kagome! Go in to the burrow and hide yourself! Now!" her father ordered. "No! I won't just leave everyone here!" she said. "Kagome don't worry, we will be ok, I promise." Her father said looking at her in the eye. That was the last thing she heard her father say. She nodded because of how nervous she was or else she would have continued to argue.  
  
Everything was happening so fast it was unbelievable. She caught one last glance at the other ship and saw them preparing to fire. "Watch out everyone!!" she thought because she was too frightened to speak. Just then she heard a boom, and she wasn't sure who it came from, but when the ship jerked and she fell on her knees she was assuming they got hit. It was the loudest noise she had ever heard in her life, and she had to cover her ears in fear of going deaf. She heard a few screams and she winced. "please don't be father." She thought. Then she quickly steadied herself and slowly got back up only to be knocked right back down again. This time not only did the boat jerk, but she heard a huge splash of water and even felt it on her feet. Quickly she got up again and ran back out on deck, just to take a peak at what was going on. What she saw made her gasp in horror and her hand flew to her mouth. Along the half destroyed deck, she saw the bloody bodies of her crewmembers and friends. Desperately she looked around for her father's body...alive. "pleaseopleaseoplease let him be alive!" she whispered to herself as she glanced around frantically for her father. What she found though wasn't satisfying. In fact, it was everything but satisfying. There laid her father's dead body...floating in the water, along with many others. "They must have gotten knocked off of the ship and drowned!" she thought sadly. Sadness quickly switched to fear as she heard a rough voice nearing giving orders...and she was the only one alive left. When she looked to see where the voice was coming from, she saw a young man with long white hair and dog-ears on top of his head. She tilted her head to the side confused at his appearance. He also had a worn out white long sleeved shirt with cuffs, and dark green pants on with brown boots, and he carried a sword with him. "He must be the captain..." she thought grimly. She wanted to scream, and move, but she was speechless and frozen on her place...like in a dream. All of this didn't seem real. She wanted to wake up now! Her eyes drifted from her father's bloody corpse to the other ship inches away from hers. Her eyes widened as the pirates were coming ON TO the ship! "This CAN'T be real!" she thought. She then remembered what her father told her only moments ago. "Go in to the burrow and hide yourself! Now!" She nodded to herself and ran as fast as she could and almost tripped towards the burrow which was a room on the bottom floor of the ship.  
  
When she came to the door, she struggled to open it as she heard voices coming closer. It wouldn't open! She was panicking. She mentally told herself to calm down and she took a deep breath. When her hands stopped shaking, she opened the latch as calmly as she could, and she entered the small room. It had wooden boxes probably used to store food at one time, she thought. There was junk hanging on the walls that she didn't really bother to notice, all she wanted right now was a hiding spot. Her eyes drifted around the room frantically searching for somewhere, when they stopped at a door. "Hmm...I never saw this here before..."she said. She opened it and it was what looked like an old, small closet. She batted the cobwebs away and closed the door just in time as she heard the entrance open. "I don't see anything in here boss!" one said. "well that's why we have to look idiot! Inuyasha said that he smelt a human on board so there has to be someone left!" the other replied. "he must be a demon!" she thought. "Whatever you say...but I'm telling you that Inuyasha has to be wrong because there is no one here!" he said. "What the hell did you just say?" a voice said from the doorway. "so you think I'm wrong do you?" who she was assuming was Inuyasha said. "o..of course not boss! B-but no one is here so..." the pirate trembled. Inuyasha looked around the room and kagome held her breath when his eyes landed on the door she was in. What really made her scared was when he started walking towards it with a smirk on his face that didn't look too friendly. He looked into a hole in the door and her heart was pounding out of her chest and she was surprised they didn't hear it. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned away and went back to the doorway. "Move on." He said as he took one last glance to her door. The pirates nodded to their boss and left the room and turned the corner, but only to be stopped by Inuyasha and he signed for them to lean against the wall. He slowly kept his head on the edge of the doorway and watched.  
  
Kagome let out a long sigh of relief. She was so happy they were happy and wondered why they hadn't seen her. "oh well" she thought. She slowly stepped out of the closet and brushed off the cobwebs. Now all she had to do was find an escape boat without the pirates seeing her. She quietly walked out of the room and turned the corner and came nose to nose with Inuyasha. She gasped and he had an evil smirk on his face. "Well well well, look what we got here." Inuyasha said as the other two pirates chuckled behind him. 


	2. Can't Hide Worth Crap

A/N: hey hey I'm baaacckk!! Thanks for the reviews guys! They really helped me! Soo here are some shout outs to my viewers ^_^  
  
~Dragons of Life-Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!!=)  
  
~Sarcasm Girl8- Thank you I think it's coming along well too!  
  
~Derushie-glad you're interested, and gomen ne for the long paragraphs, I tried to fix that in this chapter!!  
  
~Shrimple13- Yupp I wonder how she is gonna get herself out of this one?? ;)  
  
~Unknown Beedee-^_^ yes WHAT do they have here?! And yes I no isn't the suspense just making you itch?? (  
  
****~~~~~~thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming!~~~~~~****  
  
Disclaimer: do u guys actually LIKE making me have to say this sad fact?! Sick people...  
  
~Review  
  
Kagome turned the corner and came nose to nose with InuYasha. She gasped while he had a smirk on his face. "well well well, look what we have here." he said as the other two pirates chuckled in the background.  
  
Chapter 2-Can't hide worth crap  
  
Kagome shivered at his voice. It was dripping with venom and it creeped her out. "How could I be so stupid!" she thought. She gulped and looked him in the eye. Maybe she could get herself out of this...that is of course ifs he had enough courage. So, she said something that she thought sounded brave. "H-hi?" she squeeked. Smoooth, real smooth. He grinned at her and it wasn't a friendly kind of grin. "Thought you could hide from us wench?" he said snickering. "um...um...ye-hey wait what did you call me?!" Kagome said, anger building up. "I said WENCH" he taunted. "Why you!" she said and slapped him.  
  
Kagome regretted that. She regretted that a lot. Just the look in his eye after he grabbed his face in pain-though he would never admit it hurt- scared her to death. He looked at her with fury in his beautiful amber eyes...wait...did she just say they were beautiful?! She quickly eliminated that thought and backed away and immediately turned around and ran down the hall. Inuyasha looked at his two crew members and nodded for them to go get her. They ran in her direction.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating from fear. Her heartbeat thumped in her head. It sounded as loud as the cannon that fired earlier. She had to find a hiding place...fast! "Why the hell did I slap him?! Why o why o why?!?!?" she thought with her mind racing again. She sharply turned a corner. She could hear them running after her. She had to hurry, there wasn't much time. Suddenly she stopped at her bedroom door. She burst through it and slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. Like that will help a lot.  
  
Now all she had to do was cover up her scent. "That demon could smell me last time...now what could I use..." she thought as she frantically searched around her room. She eyes stopped on her perfume. Kagome yelped in pleasure at how happy she was. It was the perfume that her father got her for her 16th birthday from a town far far away. It looked to be expensive, she thought. Her eyes saddened at the thought of her father. But then they snapped open again when she heard voices. "She's down here! I saw her turn the corner!" She jumped at the sudden noise and quickly sprayed the perfume all over her. She coughed at how much she was spraying on her, but it was her only hope. Then she went under her bed and laid as still as she ever had in her life.  
  
Her breath was heavy, and her chest was pounding up and down. If she could stay in here until the pirates were done looking for their goods to steal, she could find a lifeboat and paddle to shore. She remembered seeing land not too far away. They had just come back from it because the crew got injured and the ship was out of first aid, so the kind people there nursed them. She had made friends there, so hopefully she would be able to stay with them.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened abruptly. She held her breath and said a short prayer that they wouldn't discover her. The footsteps came closer to her bed, and she had to bite her tongue from making noise. "Come on little girl, we won't hurt you...too badly." One said. "yeah, you're just making it harder on yourself..." the other added. She could see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, so she wasn't fooled.  
  
Inuyasha motioned his head for them to leave with him to the next room, and they did as they were told. But before they left, she noticed Inuyasha look directly at her and turned away. "that's what he did last time!" she thought. "Great, now he knows I'm here...but how did he find out??" Maybe if she stayed under there long enough, he would lose interest and move on. So she stayed at her place for another 20 minutes until she was sure they were off of this level. She heard them walk past her door again a lot, but they didn't enter again. Finally when she heard footsteps going up stairs, she figured it was safe.  
  
Kagome poked her head out from under her bed and looked around. She slowly and quietly crawled out and dusted her blue and white sailor dress off. She tiptoed to the door and opened it hesitantly, and closed it behind her, and leaned against it and sighed in relief. "Yes! I did it! I got away from those stupid pirates!" she said with joy. Just as she was about to walk to the left corridor, the two pirates grabbed her roughly by her arms and held on tight as they laughed in triumph. "Thought you could get away did you?" one laughed. "ggrrr! Let me go!!" she yelled. They only laughed and dragged her to the deck, her kicking her legs and whining.  
  
On deck she saw all of the dead bodies being thrown in to the ocean and she winced. "how can these people do this to us?" she thought with watery eyes. The pirates were also loading all of her and her dad's ship valuables on to theirs. "we worked so hard to get all of that!" she mentally screamed.  
  
She wanted to just die now. Everything she had lived for was gone now. Her father and friends were dead, she had no home, and oh yeah, she was being captured by pirates and most likely gonna die! She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe they would be decent enough to let her walk the plank and put her out of her misery. But of course nothing could go her way, and they threw her onto their ship.  
  
What she saw disgusted her. Pirates drinking, breaking bottles, drunkly singing, and worst of all, she saw Inuyasha. That made Kagome want to be sick. She turned her head away and let the pirates lead her to where they wanted her to go and she sighed. She was gonna have a LONG journey ahead of her...as long as she didn't have hope.  
  
(A/N:and that's a wrap on chapter 2 ppl!! Hope u liked it ...its 11:20PM here so umm yeah im tired and goin to bed!! Please review it really means a lot to me!!! Ja'ne minna-san! 


	3. Don't Tick Kagome off!

A/N: hey hey everyone...Thanks oodles for the reviews they were great!! Well, spring break is over sadly, and I have less time to work on my fic cuz of SCHOOL. Gawd I hate that word. But ne ways so sry if the updates are slow but I'm tryin to get them up A.S.A.P.!! ok well enjoy!! ^__^ ~~Shout outs to my beloved reviewers *snicker*~~  
  
~Shuugo Kunisaki- erm...thanks? .......*duct tapes soul into body*  
  
~Sarcasm Girl8-yeah I'd slap him too!  
  
~Katrina-yeah they aren't off to a very good start are they? ^.^ at least...not right now muahahah!  
  
~Unknown Beedee-hehe yeah poor Inuyasha...oh well he deserved it and thanks glad u like it!  
  
~animegirl3-thanks I try! ^_^  
  
~Dragons of Life-oh don't there will DEFINITELY be more as long as you guys keep reviewing!! =)  
  
~Kaeko-yup yup another pirate one...-.-; BUT MINE IS BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSES! ...thanks for the review! ^.^  
  
~Victoria-hehe thanx glad you like it hope this helps u out with ur fic!  
  
~~~on with the story!~~~~  
  
Chapter 3-Don't tick Kagome off!  
  
The pirates roughly lead Kagome across the deck. It was quite a nice ship, she thought. It had nice strong wood, the floor was shiny, and had tall white sails with a few tears, but looked alright none-the-less. She noted that the sides of the ship where kind of chipped and worn. "Must have had it for a long time and been in a lot of storms..." she thought. There was also a net reeled up along with an anchor....thrown in the water. On the front deck there was steps that lead to a small steering wheel. "they probably stole it..."she thought grimly. There was also a few doors under the stairs that the pirates were leading her to and she wondered where they went.  
  
Kagome also noticed that the filthy pirates were giving her looks-that weren't quite appealing to her and talking and laughing with their friends while looking at her and drinking booze. She turned her head in disgust and realized once she was snapped out of her daze that they were leading her towards Inuyasha. "Oh Gods...no please!" she begged in her mind. When Inuyasha spotted her he grinned. It made her stomach flip...and she just figured it was the sickly kind of flip since she didn't want to think about it.  
  
Kagome glared at him as they neared him. He had a mischievous look in his eye and that made her glare even more. "Well if it isn't the little wench from before. Couldn't get a good hiding spot huh?" he said. His breath smelt like alcohol and Kagome had to wrinkle her nose. She just 'hmphed' at him and looked away. "so, what job would you like on board since you're a prisoner now?" he asked smiling cheerfully.  
  
"What do you mean 'job'?" kagome asked suspiciously. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment tilting his head slightly, then responded. "well, we have a cook, you could clean the deck, clean the bedrooms-"as he said this she heard chuckles from the other crew members and rolled her eyes. It took a minute for Inuyasha to register what he said but when he did he blushed slightly but shook it off and continued.  
  
"Of course, if it's not too much for you little weakling of a human." He teased. All she did was glare at him. So hard, it could send holes through his head...or so she wished. "so, what'll it be deary?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. Everyone was really starting to piss her off. She could deal with being kidnapped, and barely deal with getting suspicious looks from the guys- she'd be lucky if she didn't get raped tonight-but now this...Inuyasha snapped her patience. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being told what to do. Why should she cook for him? Or clean? And why wasn't he making her walk the plank? None of this made any sense.  
  
She kept her head down in thought of what she should do next. Hitting him was an option, then running for it. Or, she could kick him where it hurts ...and run. OR she could choose not to run and stay here and plot evil, sweet revenge on them...she liked that one. Suddenly she felt something touch her chin and her head snapped up to meet Inuyasha's golden honey eyes. She noticed that his features looked calm and care-free...wait...why was she looking at his facial features...even though they were very nice to look at. Just then his rough voice broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Look at me when you're being spoken to wench." He said looking her directly in the eyes. That was it. He crossed the line. Her eyes burned with fire. The one thing she hated more than being told what to do, was being touched without permission. ESPECIALLY by men whom she wanted to rip his intestines out of. Since the pirates were holding her arms, she couldn't hit him. This upsetted her. So, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"OUCH! DAMN IT YOU WENCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he yelled holding his hand in agony, looking at the teeth marks imprinted on his palm. Kagome smiled in triumph. "That'll show you to keep your hands off my body...especially away from my mouth!" she yelled. By now all of the pirates were looking at her in shock and amazement. "ooo she's done for now" she heard one say. "He'll slice her throat for that!" the other said. There was whispering all through the ship. Kagome didn't really care though, she was just satisfied that the pirates knew not to mess with her...somewhat. Everything was dead silent. It was really awkward and was bugging kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. "S...she slapped me! No one has ever stood up to me like that." He mused. "Hmm...this girl could be some fun to mess with." He thought as he grinned. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. W..was he GRINNING?! "He's GRINNING after I just bit his hand?! What is wrong with these men?!" she thought. He stood nose to nose with her, smiling. She really wished he would wipe that stupid grin off of his face. To her surprise, he did. His smile turned abruptly into a frown as he said: "Put her in the chamber." Kagome's heart sunk. That didn't sound good. "uh.." was all she got out before the pirates dragged her off. They brought her into the first door to the left and led her down a dark hallway...  
  
Back on deck, a pirate with black hair pulled in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes walked up to Inuyasha and set his arm on his shoulder. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt similar to Inuyasha's, but had a tan vest over it. He also wore a red bandana tied on his head and had what looked like worn dark blue pants with a sword tucked in his belt. "so why aren't you making her walk the plank...or killing her or something?" He asked. Inuyasha huffed and looked away. "Oooohh! Has Inuyasha found someone he likes?" he asked innocently. "NO!" he immediately responded. "The wench just looks like fun to mess around with since she stood up to me! that's all. I'll eventually throw her off, that is if she doesn't prove to be useful." He added. "whatever you say Inuyasha." The man sighed and winked as he walked off to continue what he was doing. "Could you get your mind out of the gutter for once Miroku?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Back inside the ship, the pirates lead Kagome to a little room. They roughly opened it and threw her in and closed the door behind her. It was pitch black. Kagome tried to look around at her surroundings once her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw a lantern in the corner and turned the knob. She sighed in relief when it lit. After it lit, the room was suddenly lit up with brightness. The room looked similar to the first room she hid in on her ship...the one that got blown up...she shook that out of her head and studied the room more. It was dusty, she noted, with no windows. There was junk lying around like old boxes, rope, old weapons...her eyes stopped at a bow and arrow.  
  
She walked over to it and bent down and examined it. It was made of wood, and wasn't in the best of shape. She remembered when she was little she used to take archery.If she wasn't mistaken, she wasn't half bad, either. She stroked the bow with her fingertips. Her thoughts were broken when the door suddenly opened, but calmly. That had to be the first calm thing she heard all day.  
  
A pretty women with long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes poked her head in the room. Her body was well built and her walk was graceful. She wore a dark pink long sleeved shirt with tight sleeves and a light brown skirt that went just below her knees and a white bandana worn like ladies do with an apron as well. "Um, hello, when did you get here?" she blinked. Kagome blinked in confusion. "uhh...my name is Kagome..." she eyed her suspiciously. She looked friendly enough, but right now she couldn't trust anyone. They stared at each other for a few seconds when the girl spoke. "Oh, my name is Sango, I work here on the ship." She said happily. "a women? I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't throw you overboard like he might do to me...or at least keep you prisoner..." kagome growled. She wasn't in a good mood to socialize. Sango frowned and sat down next to her.  
  
"I was a prisoner..." she said in a low voice. Kagome looked over at her. She was in pure shock. "you...you were? But how..?" kagome trailed off. Sango sighed. "When I came here, I was captured from my ship...they brutally slaughtered all of my crew." She replied looking down. "that is similar to what happened to me..." kagome interrupted. "yes...and after I was captured as a prisoner, Inuyasha was kind enough to spare me and let me work as a cook." Sango said. "He spared her life...? He isn't that nice!" Kagome thought. "why?" Kagome asked. "huh? Oh um...it was thanks to his friend Miroku for convincing him." Sango replied, dreamy eyed. Kagome got the hint. Sango had a thing for Miroku. She smiled. Maybe this Sango could turn out to be all right.  
  
"well...I should get back to work...she said as she grabbed a pot from an old box. "you might wanna wash that." Kagome said smiling. "Haha, yeah I no, this place is pretty dusty. Hey where are you sleeping?" Sango asked. "I guess in here...?"Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to sleep in here. "Nah, Inuyasha will probably give you a spare room or something, or at least some place with a BED." She laughed, "he'll probably be in for you any minute. I'll see you around ok?" And with that she winked and walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down on an old cushion that was matted out and hard. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. She felt like crying. She would be lucky if she wasn't killed tonight. Not only that, but she missed her father. And the crewmembers. "All killed..." she whispered. "By that damned Inuyasha!" she thought.  
  
Had he really been kind to Sango? Well if he did, he sure wasn't kind to her. He must hate her or something. All these things went through her mind when she felt something wet roll down her cheek. She stroked her cheek with her soft finger and found that she was crying. Great. Just great. On top of everything bad that happened, she thought she was somewhat strong through it all, but she guessed not. She was fed up with pretending to be something she wasn't. From now on she was just going to go with everything and follow her orders and do what she was told. Maybe then she could actually live. Her tears were flowing freely now, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She cried until her heart was content.  
  
Suddenly her senses became alert instantly when she heard something outside. Her hand flew for the bow and arrow she saw earlier and grabbed it. "Great, I knew I'd be raped tonight." She thought frantically. She was scared. Suddenly she didn't want to die. "I want to get to know Inuyasha!" she thought. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!?!?"she mentally yelled. She didn't have much time to think though as she closed one eye as the light filled the room and he himself was standing there leaning on the doorframe.  
  
A/N:muwhahahahahah im soo evil! Well this is where the 3rd chappie ends! Please review!! Im whipping up another one!! =) ~Kohana 


	4. What was that!

A/N: hey everyone! I'm back with chappie 4! Thanks for all of the reviews they were great...oh and I noticed something. I haven't been putting the disclaimer on my chapters...teehee. So um yeah.... disclaimer! (Enjoy the fic!)  
  
Disclaimer-no, I don't own Inuyasha, and no, I don't want to have to keep repeating myself... but um...yeah  
  
~~~Shout Outs to me reviewers!~~~~  
  
~Shuugo Kunisaki- yeah...die...thanks! ^.^ and for your other one about the raping thing, I gotta do it to keep folks interested ^_^;;  
  
~Katrina-thanks glad you like them cuz I no I do!  
  
~Sarcasm Girl8-haha thanks ur like my favorite reviewer cuz you always have something good to say about my story!(all of u other ppl do too but uh..yeah) and she bit his hand by the way. Hehe  
  
~Shrimple13-thanks for the review! And you'll have to wait and see what he does! ^_^  
  
~Dragons of Life-hehe thanks I think its turning out real good too! thanks for the review!!  
  
~Inu'sluv-Thanks glad you like it!! And my fave story of yours is the High schoolthe alma one. It is great and I hope you make another chapter soon!  
  
****On with the show!!****  
  
Chapter 4-What was that?!  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall to the door. It was time to bring her to a new room. The least he could do is give her a bed. But that's it. It was where they put all of the prisoners. Something inside him though didn't want to put her in that room with all of the other prisoners...considering they were men who probably hadn't seen a women in months.  
  
He shrugged it off and proceeded to walk towards the door. He would just warn them not to touch her, and if they did, he would personally make sure that they pay for it with their life. But one thing confused him. Why did he actually give a damn about her? All she was, was a prisoner after all. A captured, rude, weak, feisty, beautiful bitch. Wait a minute...did he say beautiful?!?! Surely he was going crazy. He shook his head and opened the door.  
  
What he saw there stunned him. Or rather, caught him by surprise. There she was on her knees, sobbing. He hated to see girls cry, but he wouldn't admit it for his life. He wondered what she was crying for. "Duh, she's captured on a pirate ship dumbass!" he thought to himself. He looked at her for a few moments, leaning on the doorway waiting for her to look at him before he spoke. When she did, he made eye contact.  
  
"Oi, whats wrong with you wench?" he roughly asked trying to hide his concern. She sniffled and slowly looked at him in the eyes. "Crying won't get you anywhere on this ship, suck it up." He said coldly.  
  
How could he be so cruel?! Then again, she shouldn't expect much from a pirate. She looked up coldly into his gold eyes and spoke in a low voice. "w-what do you want?" He 'hmphed'. "well excuse me for wondering. Its not everyday you see a girl crying on the floor! Well at least, maybe not where you come from." he snapped. Kagome wiped her eyes. Was he here to take her to that other room Sango was talking about? "uh...sorry...but I was just wondering what you were here for." She said a little more cheerfully, thankful to get out of this so called 'room'. "well, you're coming with me to the prison, where we keep all of our captors." He answered casually.  
  
Kagome's spirit sank. Another chamber?! With more people? What if they were all men?? She panicked. She didn't want to sleep in a room with men, even if there were different beds! She mentally whined and wondered why she hadn't killed herself yet.  
  
Inuyasha saw the look of panic on her face. He sighed. "And don't worry...they won't touch you." He said sarcastically trying not to sound nice. But it didn't work. He saw a smile spread across Kagome's face and his stomach flipped. He didn't like it. "Really? You'll really make sure of that?" she said with hope. Maybe this Inuyasha guy wasn't so bad after all. He smirked. "Hey all I'm telling them to do is not touch you. It's up to them of they decide to follow my orders and not my responsibility of what happens to you-that's yours."  
  
Her smile immediately turned into a frown. Ok, she took back what she said about him maybe not being a bad guy. He was a JERK! He didn't CARE what happened to her! Why would he?! Kagome would be lucky if she was alive by tomorrow morning. "You jerk!" she yelled. Inuyasha just smirked. He loved to piss her off. It was really entertaining. "well, you can sleep in here on the cold hard floor, or in the prison with a somewhat nice soft bed." He stated, losing patience.  
  
Honestly, Kagome didn't want either. She didn't know what to do. She sighed and supposed she would choose a bed. If she slept in here, she might freeze to death. There was one thing she wanted to take with her though. "Ok...I'll go to the prison...but one thing...can I bring this bow and arrow with me?" she asked worriedly. Inuyasha laughed. "YOU think you can use that thing?" he asked still laughing. This ticked kagome off. "YEAH! Maybe I CAN!" she snapped. Who did he think he was anyways?! So what if she never used one in her life? It looked easy enough in the movies.  
  
"Feh. Do what you want. Come on." He said as he turned and walked down the hall. Kagome followed. They walked down the long narrow hall. The wood was very shiny and it was quite impressive. There were many pictures on the wall with gold frames with fancy patterns engraved in them as well. She didn't know who they were though. Probably all pirates, she thought.  
  
They came to a door that was very heavy when Kagome tried to open it since Inuyasha wasn't polite enough to open it for her. What she saw disgusted her. There were a few bunk beds, and was a messy room. Kagome was relieved to see that there weren't as much men in here as she thought there would be. "well, here is your room." Inuyasha said happily. Kagome just growled in disgust. "Listen up everyone!" Inuyasha yelled. There was immediately silence as everyone turned to look at him. "If I find out that anyone, and I mean ANYONE touches this girl, I will personally make damn sure that they never speak again." He yelled. It was dead silent in the room. "Does everyone understand?!" he asked. They all slowly nodded their heads.  
  
Kagome was shocked at what he said. Had he really said that? Why did he do it though? He hated her! She hated him! He was the captain, she was a prisoner! That's all there was to it!  
  
He looked at her and smirked. "You'll be fine, I promise." He said and with that he slammed the door shut and left her their to face everyone. The minute he walked out of the door the room started with noise again. People's voices filled the air. As she walked by, she noticed some men looking at her funny, and she didn't like it. She glared at them when she heard them say things like "Inuyasha found a women!" and, "She's Inuyasha's wench!"  
  
When she found an empty bunk towards the back, she set her bow and arrow on it. She sat down on the bottom one with pale white covers and a springy mattress with firm pillows and sighed. So this is where she would be living probably for the rest of her life the way things were looking. She really hated it here. She missed her home, her ship. She also missed her old friends/crew. But most of all, she missed her father, her dad. She couldn't believe he was gone. And all to that bloody pirate-Inuyasha. Her eyes hardened at his name. She hated him with all of her soul. But then she thought about what he told everyone. Just that simple order meant so much. Did he actually care if something happened to her?  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. "Hi, I'm Ayame." The feminine voice said. Kagome looked at the girl. She was pretty attractive. She had long light brown hair she kept up in a bun and beautiful green eyes. She wore a brown skirt that looked homemade and a short sleeved red shirt and looked worn. Kagome was relieved to see another female in the room from the looks the men were giving her. "Hi, I'm Kagome." she smiled.  
  
Ayame sat down next to Kagome. "So when did you arrive on the ship?" Ayame asked. That was similar to what Sango had said. "Just today...my ship was attacked and I'm the only one left alive." She said as she stared at a hole in the floor. It was silent. "I'm sorry. The same thing happened to me." Ayame said. Kagome felt bad for her but was also relieved. Finally she wasn't an outcast!  
  
"So...do these guys pull anything funny on your first night?" Kagome said eyeing the man suspiciously. Ayame shrugged. "Yeah, they did to me, but when Inuyasha heard he came straight here and stopped them brutally...he didn't let them eat for three days!" She said. Kagome's eyes got wide. "Three days?! Geez that's a long time! And he had gotten that mad over what they had done to Ayame?? Why does it seem that I am the only woman that he is mean to??" she thought bitterly.  
  
"Wow...three days. Do you think they will pull anything on me?" Kagome asked in a panicky voice. Ayame sighed. "they might. So just make sure that you are on guard tonight." She said calmly. "How is she so calm about this?!" kagome thought. Maybe she was used to it..? "Well, nice meeting you kagome. I'm going to bed now. If you need me I'll be on the top bunk right here." Ayame said pointing to the bunk beside hers. "ok, goodnight" kagome smiled. She had made a new friend.  
  
Kagome tried with all of her might not to fall asleep. The men had turned the lights out, but she knew they were still awake...watching her. She was afraid to fall asleep unguarded. She hugged her bow and arrow closer to her.  
  
Her eyelids were getting extremely heavy and she yawned. No, she would NOT fall asleep! She couldn't or Lord knows what will happen! She couldn't resist sleep's call though. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.  
  
Inuyasha lied on his bed looking at the ceiling. A little light was on that only lit a section of the room. He wondered about the strange girl. "Kagome" he said aloud. The name flowed off of his tongue like a melody. He loved saying the name. But what was he saying?! He didn't like her! She was just a prisoner! Besides, he still loved Kikyo anyways.  
  
He thought back to that horrid day. It was rainy. He stood on the dock and watched the ship take her away. His only love. They had met in town and had fallen deeply in love, or so he thought. He soon found out that she had been cheating on him and he followed her one day to the dock after getting a letter saying she was leaving. He watched as she got onto the ship with another man. His heart tore inside. All those promises she said and never kept. Something inside of him still loved her though. Now that he thought about it, that kagome girl did look kind of like Kikyo. Maybe that was why he couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Miroku spoke. Miroku and him shared a room since he was considered more of a friend than a crew member. "Inuyasha, did you really put Kagome in that prison? With all of those men?" he asked with his eyes closed. "Yeah...so what? I told them not to touch her." He replied not really caring. Yeah right. Miroku sat up. "and you remember what happened last time you told them hm?" Miroku said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha recalled the memory. It was when they first found Ayame. She was similar to kagome, but kagome was different somehow. He told the exact same thing to the men when he had put her in the room and left, only to hear a bone chilling shriek in the middle of the night. When he came into the room, he saw the men ganged up on her, her with a terrified look on her face. Boy was he mad. Not only did they touch her, but they disobeyed his orders. He didn't let them eat for three days. He smirked at that. That showed the bastards who was boss. Hopefully they still remembered.  
  
"yeah well, this time I told them they would die if they touched the new wench...kind of." Inuyasha said, though knowing Miroku was right about his feeling towards it. "Uh huh...and you said that because this girl means more to you than Kikyo?" Miroku said innocently but then snapped his hand up to his mouth at realization at what he said. Shit, that would hit the spot.  
  
Inuyasha was silent, then quickly snapped his head over to glare at him. "Don't EVER compare Kikyo to that...that WENCH ever again!" Inuyasha yelled, face turning red with anger. Miroku slunk down on his bed. "s-sorry Inuyasha. But I still say it's the truth...I mean why haven't you thrown her overboard yet?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha hmphed. "I haven't thrown any of my other prisoners overboard right? So what makes you think she is any different?" Inuyasha was satisfied with his answer, but soon cringed at Miroku's response.  
  
"That is because they have proved themselves to be strong and you just use them as slaves, where with kagome you haven't made her prove anything or made her do anything." Miroku said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha thought about what he said, and couldn't think of a good comeback, so just said what he always said when this happened. "...shut up!" and with that he turned on his side and went to sleep. Miroku chuckled and turned the light out.  
  
Kagome was happily dreaming about her memories of her father, or so she thought. She was standing on her usual perch on the ship, watching the ocean. Her father came behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled. She was so happy. She remembered these days with her father. "Kagome..." his voice said. The voice was warm and comforting. She closed her eyes and sighed. "you'll be alright. You need to wake up." The voice said. "Why...I'm so happy. You're alive!" kagome said happily. "Kagome...you need to wake up, quick! Trust me" the voice got softer towards the end. She whined. She didn't want to wake up! She was too happy! But when she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha was the one holding her she screamed at shock and her eyes snapped open.  
  
She had sweat running down her forehead and when she tried to sit up she was forced back down. "Eh?" she asked looking around. "Hush girl! Do you want Inuyasha to hear your big mouth?!" A rough voice said harshly. "W-what are you doing with that knife?!" she asked looking at his hand. "heh heh. Too bad you had to wake up, now it'll hurt even worse then it has to." He replied. Now that she looked at it, his strong ugly arms were holding her down. It was another prisoner, she assumed. She frantically looked around for Ayame and found her sleeping. If she could wake her up... "And don't even think about screaming or I'll kill you even quicker." He said watching her eyes drift to Ayame. "wait...why are you killing me?!" Kagome asked. "well the last thing we need is another women that Inuyasha is spoiling and is forgetting about letting us free." He answered. "he is letting you free?" she asked confused. Why hadn't she heard about this?!  
  
"yeah...he promised us that we could be set free because we were all worthless to him and didn't help so he didn't need us. So we are going to be freed on the next island. BUT with you here now, he loves you so he wont be letting us go anytime soon because he has no reason to stop at an island." He breathed after his speech.  
  
Kagome gasped. She didn't know to be hurt at the fact that Inuyasha thought that they were useless, or the fact that he loved her! Or so that man thought. She knew he had to be wrong. Inuyasha was about the furthest he could get from loving her!  
  
"H-he doesn't love me! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" kagome said nervously. "well we won't have to worry about that anymore now will we?" he asked raising the knife. Kagome let out a shrilling scream.  
  
Inuyasha snapped open his eyes when he heard a scream that sent chills up his spine. "Kagome" he thought as he jumped up and got dressed. He rushed down the stairs to the hallway where the chamber was. "Damn it I knew I shouldn't have put her in there!" he said to himself. 


	5. You Promised!

A/N: hi hi everyone! I'm back yet again with another chapter! I kinda had writers block but ummm I still kinda do lol so sry if this chapter isn't that good haha. Enjoy the story...or at least try!  
  
~~Shout outs to reviewers~~~  
  
~Derushie-umm thanks but no..i'm not trying to make him out of character..and if I am I'm sorry lol but in this chapter I 'cut the crap' for you haha  
  
~Shrimple13-Thanks for the review!! And there are about 8-10 people in the prison...and Ayame is the only other girl there.  
  
~Dragons of Life-thanks a bunch! And I don't think Inuyasha will be too pleased at what he sees...  
  
~Seida02- thanks for the review and that idea is great! I think I might actually use something like that so yeah I give the credit to you! Arigatou! ^_^  
  
~Karina- thanks my faithful reader! I try to update as soon as I can and I'm so glad you enjoy it!  
  
~Shuugo Kunisaki- lol thanks Tony I hope to make my own manga someday so yeah I got that going for me!  
  
~Black shadow fox-yes I know aren't I evil giving you people cliffhangers? Yeah well if you don't like cliffhangers I don't think you will like the end of this chappie...hehe*dodges flying bricks* gomen ne but I have to keep you folks interested!!  
  
~Kittykathy- thanks glad you like it...and don't worry I have a plan and who said they were in love yet? Love can't happen without some complications first! Muwhaha!  
  
~Sarcasm Girl-Ah, my favorite reviewer. Thanks for the review girl! ^.^  
  
ok that's all for now! *~*~*~  
  
~*~*~on with the story!~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5-You promised!  
  
Kagome's breath was getting heavy. She was scared for her life! Great job kagome, you just had to scream! Maybe Inuyasha heard her though...  
  
Ayame rolled over and moaned like nothing had happened in her sleep and pulled the covers over her head. Kagome's eye twitched. "HOW CAN SHE SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" she thought. Her heart was pounding as she saw the knife glisten in the dim light. Was this the end?! Is this how she was gonna die? She had hoped she could have died in her sleep at an old age, but never this! She hoped Inuyasha got here soon... Not like he would care about her anyways.  
  
The prisoner's evil chuckling could be heard very faintly as his grip tightened around the knife. She was trembling in fear. Her fists clenched around her covers in a ball....when she suddenly felt something hard. Her eyes slowly drifted next to her and under the covers laid something like a curved stick. Her heart felt so much relief. It was her bow! And she saw a faint outline of the arrow right next to it. Now only if she could trick this stupid man to buy her some time to grab it...  
  
A thought came to her...well, not really, but half of it. She would try to stall so she had time to think of a plan! She smirked but quickly hid it before he could see it in the dark.  
  
"tell me..." she began.  
  
"let's see...I could kick him where it hurts...seduce him...yell again" she thought frantically.  
  
"what?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
She decided she would go with seducing...then yell.  
  
She looked up at him with the cutest face she could manage.  
  
"come closer..." she said smoothly.  
  
His face lit up in thought of what she was going to do. Little did he know... He leaned in closer to her face. "yes?" he whispered. Kagome breathed through her mouth. His breath smelt like rum...badly.  
  
"closer..." she whispered.  
  
He leaned slightly closer and she smiled and leaned towards his ear.  
  
"drop the knife..." she said with her voice like silk. He did as he was told without question. "Now...do you want to..." she started whispering into his ear. There was a pause.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she screamed as loud as she could into his ear. She hoped she had damaged his hearing when she saw him fall off of the bed in pain. She didn't hesitate. Quickly she grabbed her bow and single arrow and readied it aiming at his heart.  
  
"DAMN YOU WENCH!" he yelled rubbing his ear.  
  
This woke Ayame and a few others up. She groggily rubbed her eyes and they immediately snapped open at what she saw. Kagome sitting on her knees-not looking too happy- aiming an arrow at the man's heart.  
  
"K-kagome!" Ayame stuttered.  
  
Kagome didn't pay attention. She was seeing red. Her gaze was focused on the prisoner. "Don't ever try to pull anything like that again or you're dead!" she said harshly.  
  
Just when she was feeling satisfied with her advantage, she heard Ayame scream. "KAGOME! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
But Kagome didn't have time to react when someone grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, making her drop her bow. The grip was extremely tight, and it was starting to cut off her circulation and she groaned in pain. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. Then she felt pressure on her neck as pain spread through her shoulders and up to her head and her vision became blurry. She gasped in pain. The last thing she saw was the door slam open and a shadow standing in the doorway before she slipped into pitch, black darkness.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door abruptly. He had fire in his eyes at what he saw. A man was behind an unconscious kagome holding her arms behind her back, with the other man on the floor. He stomped in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! LET GO OF HER NOW!" he boomed.  
  
The prisoner immediately let her go and she fell on the bed. Ayame was sitting on her bunk cupping her hand over her mouth watching everything.  
  
"I thought that you were better than that Koga! You can forget about being let free! Everyone, you can thank Koga for making you walk the plank tomorrow." He said.  
  
Shouts and whines were heard from all over the room.  
  
"No..." Ayame gasped.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bed.  
  
"But Inuya-"Koga began.  
  
"don't speak! You remain quiet for the rest of your last night alive!  
  
Koga remained silent as he sat there in frustration. If he could only tell him that he was trying to save her!  
  
The man on the floor just stared.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the bed and picked Kagome up bridal style. Just then Sango rushed to the doorway.  
  
"Inuyasha! W-what happened?!" She gasped looking at kagome. Miroku soon came speeding by and sliding but didn't stop in time to hit a wall.  
  
"yeah! We heard screaming and yelling all through the ship!" he said as he quickly got up, his hair a mess.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. She would never admit how cute he looked though.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room, glaring at everyone.  
  
"Sango, Kagome will be staying with you for now." Inuyasha responded. "stupid wench..." he thought to himself.  
  
"is there anything you need help with sango?" Miroku asked, his hand starting to wander.  
  
Sango snatched his hand and squeezed his fingers until they turned red.  
  
"NO thank you Miroku, I think I am fine for now." She sighed. He could be such a hentai sometimes.  
  
Sango nodded to Inuyasha and he carried her to Sango's room where there was a spare bed. "why is he so worried about this girl?" Sango wondered. "Maybe she does look kind of like Kikyo..."Inuyasha had showed her pictures of her. She was very pretty. The resemblance was almost creepy. But kagome seemed to be so much more friendly then Kikyo had looked. Who knows...maybe Kikyo was friendly. She had never met her before. Then again, it was hard to tell how nice she was if Inuyasha used to love her. She smirked.  
  
After Inuyasha and Miroku left without saying much, Sango tucked Kagome in the bed and smiled. She was a really cool person, this Kagome. She hoped she was OK. What even happened in there? Inuyasha didn't want to seem to talk about it. Maybe he would later.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome slowly came to. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned. She blinked owlishly and shot up, smacking sango in the nose.  
  
Sango's hands went to her nose and she yelled in pain. "OUCH! That hurt Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked around.  
  
"oh...SANGO! I'm sorry! You surprised me!" she said sweat dropping. She held her head in pain. "Wh-what happened?" kagome asked. "The last thing I remember is being knocked out by some prisoner on my bed!" she said looking scared.  
  
"well....Inuyasha came in and saw everything. Boy was he mad. You could hear him all through the ship yelling at everyone. So Miroku and I rushed to see what was happening. He had you in his arms and told me that you are staying with me for now." Sango explained.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide and she blushed. Had Inuyasha really carried her?? Then something hit her and her chest hurt in pain. He promised that they wouldn't touch her! He promised! And look what happened! He thought he was so sure of himself! "I'll get him for this..." she thought grimly.  
  
"Kagome...kagome? You there?" Sango asked waving her hand in front of her face. Kagome blinked and snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'm here Sango. By the way thank you for letting me stay with you...even if it was an order." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey no problem. So...what exactly happened in there... if you don't mind me asking." Sango said.  
  
Kagome told Sango everything from when Inuyasha came to get her to when the prisoner knocked her out, her voice trembling. Sango had eyes the whole time.  
  
"Oh kagome, that's awful! But I'm glad you met Ayame. I remember when we first got her...she's pretty cool... Oh wait... you weren't too close to her were you?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Um, yeah kind of...why?" kagome asked confused. Sango winced.  
  
"Well...Inuyasha kinda...told them they are being thrown overboard tomorrow..." Sango answered sadly. She had heard him yelling from down the hall.  
  
Kagome stood up but fell back down on her bed from dizziness. "WHAT?! HE IS GOING TO WHAT?! ALL OF THEM?! WHY!" She yelled.  
  
"Shh shh! Quiet down Kagome! He is doing it because of Koga touching you, so he said that they can thank Koga for getting them all killed." She answered.  
  
Kagome tilted her head.  
  
"Wait...which one is Koga?" she asked. She heard the name spoken around the room but she didn't think that it was the one holding her down.  
  
"you know...black hair in a low ponytail? Blue eyes?" sango asked.  
  
"ummm that wasn't the guy who was holding me down. BUT...that sounds like the guy that knocked me out!" kagome said in realization. She had only gotten a brief glance at his face before she went unconscious.  
  
"well, that is who Inuyasha thinks did all of it." Sango stated.  
  
Kagome was deep in thought. All of this stuff was happening so quickly. She wished she had gotten the guys name who had the knife... what happened to her bow and arrow anyways? And once again she was hurt at what Inuyasha had said earlier. "They won't touch you, I promise" His voice rang in her mind like a bee. It wouldn't go away. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sango speak.  
  
"well, its 2:00 in the morning...we should get some sleep...I have to get up in two hours anyways to make breakfast for these slobs. We'll talk more about this tomorrow OK?" she said climbing into her own bed.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for everything Sango." Kagome said.  
  
Sango smiled and pulled her thin blankets on her chest.  
  
Kagome did the same.  
  
"Goodnight Sango." "Goodnight Kagome"  
  
Kagome rolled over but didn't fall asleep.  
  
"How could I have let that happen?" Inuyasha thought, lying on his bed. Miroku was fast asleep an slightly snoring. Inuyasha put the pillow on his head in attempt to block out the sound.  
  
"I never should have put her in there." He thought. "feh. Stupid wench needs to learn to take care of herself! Kikyo would have been able to..." he trailed off at the thought of Kikyo. He wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a creak in the hallway and his head snapped in the doorway's direction.  
  
His eyes focused on the head of black hair and brown eyes who was standing there looking at him with the moonlight coming from a window shining on half of her body. "Not her right now..." Inuyasha thought as Kagome quietly walked into the room.  
  
A/N:MUWAHAHA I AM SO EVVVVIIILLL! Whats he gonna do now?!?!! What is kagome in there for?! Huh huh huh?! Truthfully, I don't know! And I made this whole chapter up as a went! Lemme no what you think! Thanks and sayonara! ~Kohana ^_^ 


	6. My Treasure

A/N:looks at dusty fanfic erm...yeah it's been awhile! ; Hey look I'm sooo sorry for the delay...It's just with the end of school and i went to seattle afterwards and...i had writer's block for about another month, and yeah! So I got everyone's reviews...thanks! You prolli don't really wanna hear me blab you prolli wanna read the story now...so...here it is! have fun and review!

Kohana

review

Kagome walked into the room quietly.

"oh no...not her right now!" inuyasha thought.

Chapter 7- My Treasure

Kagome quietly walked into the room. It was dark...there was no light except for the moonlight coming through the window.

"Hi..." she said sheepishly.

"What do you want?" inuyasha asked coldly.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall. "Um...I just wanted to ask you something, that's all. " she replied cheerfully.

Inuyasha stared at her. "well? what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Well...Ayame told me...about what you did when the same thing happened to her what happened to me tonight...you know...starving your prisoners for three days." Kagome said not looking at him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome continued still staring at the floor.

"Why did you care what happened to me? I mean, I'm just a prisoner like everyone else." she asked looking up at him. It made tears come to her eyes thinking of herself as a 'prisoner'.

That one caught Inuyasha off gaurd. He didnt know how to respond right away, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"feh."

Kagome looked at him, still waiting for an answer. "_Those eyes..."_ she thought. She smiled to herself...she knew she had caught him off gaurd.

"Well...Uh...I hate it when people don't listen to me...and i guess i cant stand it when people hurt women like that. Not that I care about them. It's just a reflex I guess. Inuyasha replied, trying not to admit too much. he could feel a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"_What a jerk! I should have known he didnt care what happened to me."_ kagome thought angerily.

Inuyasha watched her facial expression. _"Shit, I made her mad." _he thought.

"whats wrong with you wench?" he asked eyeing her.

"don't call me that! ...and nothing is wrong...one more thing, a prisoner was telling me something about a treasure you were looking for. And he said that you were going to let the prisoners go at the next island we landed at! is this true?"kagome asked eagerly.

"Damn you sure do ask a lot don't you? ...And the treasure is none of your concern, and yes, i was gonna let em' off at the next island... but i changed my mind." Inuyasha replied.

_"Changed his mind...?!"_ Kagome thought. "wait! why change your mind?! I want off this ship!" she whined.

_"she wants to get off the ship...? but...ugh what do i care what she does! she can jump off board for all i care!"_ Inuyasha thought.

"I changed my mind and that's that." inuyasha stated sternly.

Kagome sighed and let out a light moan. _"I'm never gonna get out of here...but why hasnt he made me jump the plank yet...yet...ahh...it could be tomorrow morning for all i know!" _kagome thought,

Kagome returned her gaze back to the floor.

"Now, are you done with the questions?" he asked impatiently.

"yeah i guess so..." she replied.

"good. now go back to your room." he said laying back down.

"yes sir..." she said sadly and closed the door behind her gently.

When Inuyasha was sure she was gone, he slammed his head in his pillow repeatidly.

"You're a smooth one Inuyasha." Miroku replied calmly.

Inuyasha froze. "you idiot! were you eaves dropping the whole time?!" inuyasha yelled.

"Of course not...i was simply lying here when you two woke me up." miroku replied.

"grr..." was all inuyasha could say.

Miroku chuckled in his bed and inuyasha threw a pillow at him.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Sango yelling," TIME TO GET UP KAGOME! DON'T OVERSLEEP OR YOU'LL GET THROWN OVERBOARD!"

Kagome immediately snapped awake. "yes sir!" she said saluting sango.

Sango giggled. "come on kagome wake up we have kitchen duty."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and threw on a pair of raggidy clothes sango had given her. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and put an apron on. Sango did the same and they walked to the kitchen.

Around midday Sango and Kagome had cooked a lot of servings of soup for lunch.

"Hey sango...has Inuyasha ever told you anything about a treasure?" Kagome asked casually. Maybe if she helped him find this 'treasure' he would let her go. That was his only goal right now, right?

"uh-um...I don't know if I should be giving that information Kagome-chan. It's silly anyways..." Sango said uneasily.

"aww come on Sango, you know I wont tell anyone!" kagome said pleadingly.

"well...ok, but if he finds out he'll have my head." she said.

"Alright just tell me!" kagome urged.

"well, it's on this island called The Island of No Return. The name says enough for itself. It is some kind of necklace that is said to grant any wish one desires. We found a map in an old village we attacked. Hell, we dont even no if its real. Thats what frusterates me." Sango answered.

"I see...and if we doesnt find this treasure he won't let the prisoners go?" Kagome asked.

"yep, you got it." sango said cleaning some dishes that were being returned from the pirate slobs.

"hmm, so if I help Inuyasha get this treasure, i can be free?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"well, thats where the confusing part comes in. He told everyone the night you almost got killed that he wasnt letting them go. No one knows why though. Although I think I've figured it out." Sango said with a smirk.

"oh please tell me sango please please!!" kagome asked jumping up and down. She reminded Sango of a little sister.

"well...a lot of people on board believe that he has a soft spot for well, you Kagome-chan." Sango said waiting to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "T-thats just crazy! Why would he have feelings for me?!"

"well...here's another long story I dont think I should be telling you... Before you came, he had captured another woman, by the name of Kikyo. She looked a lot like you Kagome-chan. But her personality was totally different. So anyways, he held her as prisoner and they eventually fell in love. But, Kikyo had insisted on living away from the ocean. It just wasnt the life for her. Inuyasha eventually agreed, but then he found out she had been having another affair, and she left just like that. I'll never forget that day, Inuyasha was angry as ever." Sango took a deep breath, "so thats why I think he is attracted to you, because you remind him of Kikyo."

Kagome was dumbfounded. It all strangely made sense, but she didnt want to believe it. It was so surprising and it even...scared her a little. Why? Well our little Kagome was beginning to feel some overwhelming emotions as well. "this CANNOT be happening...I just won't believe it. Yeah, thats it. I'll help his find the treasure...THATS IT...and then get off of this damned ship!" she thought smugly.

Out on deck there was a huge ruckus going on. Everyone was gathered around in a circle around a man being beaten. By who? None other than Inuyasha himself.

Kagome and Sango quickly ran out on the deck to see what was going on.

"What did I tell you about assualting women?! HUH?!" inuyasha yelled as he cracked a whip down on the poor man's back.

"s-sir i said i was s-sorry!" the man cried.

"sorry aint enough! I thought I told you to respect and follow my orders!" he shouted again, cracking the whip harder. The man cried out in pain. Surprisingly, there were cheering and shouting pirates once again drinking booze. It was still digusting.

A thousand thoughts ran through Kagome's mind at that point. "what should I do?! That poor man is going to die! Will he throw him overboard? Should I help him- no, i have to! But will I be thrown overboard too?!" kagome thought, "no, wait. If he really does have a soft spot...I have to help that man! I'll just test this theory out to see if it's true!" And with that last thought kagome ran out in front of the man being beaten with her arms spread wide open.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. Inuyasha just stared in bewilderment at her. "what is she doing?"he thought.

"get out of my way wench!" inuyasha yelled back.

"no! i wont let you hurt him!" she cried. She understood that he HAD tried to kill her, but her father raised her better than to hurt people like this. No one deserved this treatment.

The man stared at her amazed. Such kindness this girl had, and courage. She was different than Kikyo, indeed.

"Kagome...get out of my WAY!" inuyasha said growing irritated. "he said my name..?" kagome wondered. She quickly shook it off.

"no. Throw me overboard with him then why don't you?" kagome asked testing him.

"oh no Kagome, don't do this..." Sango thought.

Inuyasha froze. Why was she doing this? Was she testing him or something? Whatever she was doing, it was starting to piss him off.

Inuyasha growled. "Bitch, move now or I wont hesitate to kill you right here."

"He thinks his harsh words can scare me? He is just trying to hide his emotions." kagome glared. She was determined to find out the truth. She stood her ground firmly.

"i won't move."

"alright then, to the plank." inuyasha smirked. he didnt know why he was saying this, but something inside him just snapped. He couldnt control the words coming out of his mouth.

Kagome's face dropped. "Wha-?"

"Hey you wanted to play with my patience, so here you go. Both of you, GO TO THE PLANK!" inuyasha yelled, pointing his sword towards the plank.

Sango gasped. "he can't do this...well, he can, but...he is going to regret this!" she thought.

Kagome slowly walked onto the plank, the man behind her.

"Kagome, I apologize for what I did. It was wrong. But, you know how badly we all want to be free. I guess we will never find out now." he said to her.

"that's alright, i understand. I guess we never will live to see what happens." she said sadly.

Inuyasha stood at the beginning of the plank and watched, secretly in fear as Kagome inched closer and closer to the end. Something in the back of his mind wanted him to not do this, and to take her back. But then there was his pride, which he was way to stubborn to give into.

Kagome gulped. "Father, Imiss you. I'm sorry I failed you."she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She took one last look back at the crew, Sango, and Shippo. Sango was watching in pure terror and sadness and Shippo looked like he was on the verge of crying. Finally her eyes met Inuyasha's, and right at that moment her breath stopped, her heart stopped, and she couldnt blink. She couldnt hear, think or see anything other than his face. There gaze met for a few seconds before she turned around quicky. Was that regret she saw in his eyes? She will never know now. Slowly, seconds went by, as she said a quick prayer before she died.

Kagome always wondered what it would feel like, just, before, you take your last breath. She was hoping it wouldnt've felt like this. Looking down, she could see the water swirling around, the waves flopping up and down. Soon she would meet her fate. "Soon, soon..." she thought as she let go of everything, She let herself fall, down, down into the deep blue ocean.

It was a feeling of freedom and at the same time fear as she fell through the air. Soon, she wouldnt have anything to worry about. Soon, it would all be better. Soon, she could see her father and crew members. Soon...though, the last thought of her life, was, in fact, of Inuyasha.

She squeezed her eyes shut harder as she prepared herself for the impact of the ocean, but, it never came.

A/N: muwahah i love cliffys dont you? . thanks for all of the reviews once again, please leave some more if you would like the next chapter. Honestly, I just made that up as a I went. I knew you guys were getting pretty pissed off so, yeah. If I don't get a new chapter up before Christmas...well, Merry Christmas to everyone!! Have a great new year too! I luv you guys! hugz n' kissez!

- --Kohana92--


	7. I'm Backkkkk!

Yes, you heard correctly, I am back, and better than ever. Unlike everyone else i'm actually coming back to finish my story after not updating for like two years. After two years of writers block, i've decided that this fic needs to be finished, and i want to thank all of you for your reviews! So, stay tuned, because new chapters will be coming shortly! It's gonna be crazy. It's gonna be thrilling. It's gonna be fluffy. It's gonna knock your socks off! Keep checking for updates! Love you all, and glad to be back in action.

kohana


	8. Not The Best First Meeting

A/N: Here it is...the next the chapter you've all been waiting for. I know you wanna get on with it so enjoy and thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the story. :)

When Kagome's eyes fluttered open she felt as if she were floating. Her first thought was , _"I can't believe Inuyasha made me jump like that!"_ She didn't think he would actually follow through with it. She squinted her eyes and saw something white and flowy. For a second she thought perhaps she was dead, but her assumption was quickly proven wrong when her eyes met two red ones.

"_Great,"_ she thought, _"Now who is kidnapping me?"_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The other crew member, of course, had fallen into the ocean, but Kagome had just been swept away by a woman on a feather. He definately hadn't expected it, and was just getting ready to act on his impulse to save her himself. He didn't know who the woman was, but he had a good idea of where she was taking Kagome based on the scent she carried.

"Shit," he muttered, "Now what should I do?"

"Who are you and where are you taking me?!" Kagome demanded.

The woman just stared at her with hard, cold eyes. She looked a bit frightening, but Kagome had no intention of showing her fear.

"My name is Kagura, and I was ordered to take you to my master." she answered cooly.

"Who is your master?" Kagome asked skeptically. And what would he want with someone like her?

"My master is Lord Sesshomaru," she responded. "And you would be wise to not argue and do as he tells you." she added.

Kagome just stared. Like hell she would! Whoever this Sesshomaru person was, he had better have a good reason for kidnapping her. She sighed and wondered what Inuyasha would do about her being taken. Not far in the distance, she could see a tall castle approaching.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, mostly everyone just stood in silence. Some found it sort of humorous that their captain's prisoner, whom was just about to be killed, got carried away just in the niche of time. Inuyasha, however, didn't.

"Inuyasha, erm,sir, what are you going to do about this?" Miroku asked him.

"What do you mean what is he going to do?! We have to go save her of course!" Sango interjected.

"Why should I do anything? Good riddance." Inuyasha grunted.

Deep down, though he would never admit it, he wanted to go find her. He just needed to think of an excuse to, first.

"She must have been kidnapped for a reason. Someone must know you have a softspot for her." Miroku said thoughtfully. Inuyasha twitched.

"What the hell? Who said I had a damned 'soft spot'? Watch your mouth, monk." he snapped.

"Whatever you say..." he said smiling, "But they must want something."

"Think, Inuyasha! What's something valuable they could want?" Sango pushed.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then it hit him.

"The locket."

Kagome had never seen such a beautiful palace. Well, she had never actually been inside one before, but this was definately grand. It was tall and stone, and very sturdy looking. "_This Sesshomaru guy must be pretty important," _she thought. As she was lead through the long halls she noticed lots of portraits on the walls of powerful-looking demons. She wondered if they were all of his family. They sort of resembled Inuyasha.

Finally, they reached a large, brown door. Kagura knocked and called,

"M'lord? I have returned with the girl."

A demanding voice answered, "Enter."

Kagura led Kagome through the door and stopped.

"You may leave now, Kagura." he more ordered than said.

She nodded and walked out, leaving Kagome all alone with him. She felt a bit intimidated. her eyes traveled around the room. There was a large desk and a large selection of books. It appeared to be some sort of study or office. He looked at her with examining eyes.

"So you are the human wench traveling with Inuyasha." he simply stated.

Kagome stared back. She could tell she wasn't going to like him, but nodded.

"Do you two know eachother or something?" she asked.

Sesshomaru 'hmphed'. "You could say that. Although I don't like to say so. He is a disgrace...a worthless pirate. However...," he started, taking a step closer. Kagome involuntarily took a step back. "He has something I want, and you are my way of getting it." he said, staring at her intently.

"Me? Why me though?" she asked dumbly. Last time she checked she didn't think she was of any significance to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru blinked. Didn't she know his brother had a soft spot for her? He had sent Kagura to watch them, then to take her when the time was right.

"You're my bait to lure Inuyasha here. Then I will take what I need and kill you and him both." he explained calmly.

This made the girl surprised, he could tell. She was interesting to watch.

"Listen, pal, I am not going to be your prisoner just so you can kill me! I don't know who you think you are, or what you could possibly want, bu-" he cut her off.

"The locket. It leads to the Shikon Jewel. Word has it that Inuyasha possesses it, which is why you are here."

Kagome stared. Who did this guy think he was? He infuriated her, using her just to get some stupid treasure. What was so great about this treasure anyway that he and Inuyasha both wanted?

Sesshomaru watched her closely, a series of expressions crossing her face. Why was she not afraid of him? He didn't like it.

"You will stay in a room I have provided for you, until Inuyasha comes. You are not permitted in the west wing, do you understand?" he instructed.

"And why not?" she asked with a little more sass than she intended.

He blinked. Was she not grateful she wasn't locked up? She had no right to question him.

"Did I say you could question my authority? If you are caught there, you are dead. Unless you would rather just stay in the dungeon." His private quarters were in the west wing, and no one was permitted there.

Kagome sighed in defeat. She might as well just go along with it for now. She had no other choice.

"Fine. But I am NOT your prisoner." she stated.

In a flash his hand was around her throat. Kagome didn't even see it move, and would have been amazed had she been able to breathe.

"You do not defy me. You are in my castle and will listen to what I say." he told her firmly, "Kagura."

When he said her name she quickly appeared by the door again and bowed.

"Take her to her room." he said and roughly released her. Kagome coughed and gasped for air. She rubbed her throat that had red marks from where his hand had been. She got up and followed Kagura down the hall once more. Not before sending him hard glare, though.

"I told you," Was all she said smugly.

A/N: that's all for now! was it good? sorry it was a bit short, next one will be longer. til then!


End file.
